All the Way Home I'll Be Warm
by Readergirl37
Summary: "If you kiss me," Elena says, "All the way home I'll be warm." Christmas fic set while Elena is a senior in college and she and Elijah still play their game of being allies. Not even close to canon.


AN: I found this while digging going through my google docs and thought I'd post it! Have some Christmas feels in February. I know the line isn't actually a lyric but this was inspired by the song Let it Snow.

* * *

She sees him, and she knows it's him because a human would be fidgeting or trying to stay warm, but he's stationary as the thin flakes sprinkle down.

"Elena." He greets, and she smiles.

"Elijah." She says and sits closer than she needs to. Her vampire ally notices, but doesn't say anything.

"How's your senior year college going?" He asks. She inhales and tells him it's how it's been since her freshman year. It's tiring and expensive and she's worn out. Caroline seems fine, but she tells him it might be because Caroline is a vampire. But at least, her tuition and expenses are covered by the Mikaelsons. Partially by Klaus to make up for the horrible things he did while he was in Mystic Falls, and partially because of Elena being a very useful ally. They see each other when they need to, and rarely call on each other when they don't. They both assume the other has a busy life, and that's true but they would both make time for the other.

"Is anything wrong?" He asks. She rarely calls, and he knows that whenever his name shows on her screen, she assumes it's something ally related.

"No. I just wanted to see you. It's going to be Christmas in a few minutes. I thought someone should get you into the holiday spirit this year, at least for a few minutes." She says. She shivers, but pretends like she didn't. Elijah will just send her home and she won't see him again for a week at least. They meet at her house or somewhere like this, where there's no one else around to talk. There's always those few inches that separate them.

* * *

She's so beautiful with snowflakes melting in her hair. The snow starts to fall more thickly, but neither of them move from the wooden park bench. She deserves a human, human happiness, and he resolves that this year will be the year he finally removes himself from having any role in her life. He's a good friend, and he knows she values him, but she doesn't feel how he does. Her body might react when he's close, faster heartbeat and wide eyes, but most humans have a similar reaction to him. Something old within humans reminds them that vampires are predators, and Elena's reaction isn't exactly encouraging, even if he knows she can't help it.

* * *

He's survived so many winters, she thinks as he looks around at the serene scene around them. She wonders if the seasons ever get boring to him. Snow covers everything around them like a considerate, cold and delicate blanket. They keep talking, she keeps the conversation alive like Caroline loves keeping their fireplace fed. If it stops, Elijah will be a little cold and distant again, like he has been lately.

They're on that bench for over an hour, and when he knows she needs to warm up, go curl up next to a fire or another human, something alive and warm, he stands up, and her happy expression falls. She wonders if anyone could find it in the snow as she stands up again.

"It was nice to see you again, lovely Elena." He says and despite the thrill that runs through her at that, she tries to focus. It sounds like he's saying goodbye.

"Wait." She says as he takes a step away from her.

"What is it?" He inquires and she takes a deep breath and steels herself and thinks of something to say.

"If you kiss me," Elena says, "All the way home I'll be warm."

He doesn't react for a moment, but instead pulls off his scarf and puts it around her neck. She's a little warmer and she's about to open her mouth when he shakes his head.

"No you wouldn't." He says as he looks into her eyes and adjusts the scarf.

"But I'd be happy." The words slip through her lips and she swears internally. She can't read his eyes in the midnight darkness.

"Get in the car, lovely Elena." He doesn't have a response for that answer, he's pretty sure his brain just shut off, but he knows he can drive her home.

"I can walk." She tells him, walking a few steps. Her converse are full of snow. She walked there, she can walk herself home. Especially if he's going to ignore that.

"And you can also freeze to death." He retorts. She takes a step, adjusting her jacket.

"I will not let you die because of your own stubbornness." He tells her and she wants to roll her eyes. Another step, step, step and Elijah is moving behind her.

"Then I guess we're both walking." She says and begins to walk the way she came, with wet and frigid feet. She's sure the feeling will return to them soon, like her fingers and face. Elijah sends a quick text before he catches up to her.

"Merry Christmas." He says, because he's sure now that she was joking. Elena's funny, and it has to be a joke. She couldn't have been genuine, he thinks. He's never seen any sign that she could possibly be interested in him. She seems back to herself, and he tracks her vitals as he carefully quickens their pace. She never likes being shown up by him, so she catches up, as most of her stiff body protests.

* * *

He unlocks her door with the key she gave him, and ushers her inside. The fire's lit before her teeth start to chatter.

He's so demanding, she complains as she lets him take off her converse. She's not sure her thawing fingers could actually untie her laces, but having her sit by the fire feels a little unnecessary. She could have removed her shoes. Eventually.

"Elijah." She says, and he works on making her warm, his brain is on autopilot. He hands her a mug of tea that warms her fingers as she accepts it. He ignores that and continues moving, adjusting her thermostat, and wondering where her blonde roommate is.

"Caroline's visiting her mom." She says and he wonders if she can hear his thoughts but she tells him he said that aloud. He works on making sure his thoughts don't escape his lips. She lets him fuss over her until she knows she can feel everything, her wet clothes are already in the dryer. The throw that usually decorates the couch covers her frame and she should really go get warm socks and another layer, but she ignores that for a moment.

"Elijah." She says when he realizes there's nothing else to keep him busy.

"We can forget I ever said that. I'm sorry." She says and she knows she'd rather be in love with him for the rest of her life than never see him again. He doesn't respond, and she knows the gears in his head are turning, too fast for her to catch with human eyes.

She gets up with the throw arranged like a cape, and puts his scarf on him, like he did to her before they walked to the apartment.

She's warm as she presses against him unnecessarily, as she fixes his scarf with slow hands. When she's about to pull the way, he gingerly grabs both of her hands in his, she can escape his grasp if she wants to. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Did you mean it?" He murmurs softly and she nods.

He's warm, warmer than she thought his lips would be. He tries to pull back, to ask if she's sure and he does, but she doesn't let him pull back completely. His hands are still on her hips and she pulls him back in for another kiss by pulling on his scarf. He's glad he knows her apartment as well as he does when she tells him they probably continue their kissing somewhere else.

* * *

He's warm, she's reminded as she moves her head from his chest. His arms are wrapped around her securely, like she could escape. Not that she could escape or that she'd want to. She's thankful the fire behaved while they were preoccupied. Elijah moves, and looks around her room for a second, and she tells him that he won't be having any part of his suit for quite a while.

He releases her in hopes of an explanation, but he gets a mischievous grin from her instead. She pulls his shirt out of thin air it appears, before she puts it on.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." She says and he grins.

* * *

She can feel his head on her shoulder and his chest against her back.

"Good morning." She says, and he confirms that with a kiss to her exposed shoulder, he's had a very good morning.

"I have something to tell you." She says and turns to face him, distracted by his similar state of undress for a moment before focusing.

"What is it?"

"I love you." She says and he looks confused for a moment.

"You love me?" He says and she nods.

"Why else do you think I did so many of those things?" She didn't risk her life for just anybody after all.

"I just thought you wanted me as an ally." He says as gears turn.

"I would not have done half of those favors if they weren't for you." She says and he is intrigued. Part of him had known that when he asked those things of her they were too much, but she always said yes, as long as he could get her out of the lion's den. As long as he was involved she would do it.

"Elijah, I have your bite mark on my neck and I'm wearing your shirt. How much more do I need to spell it out that I want you? I want to be with you forever. Not just a human forever either." She says and he pulls her closer for a kiss as the pancakes begin to cook. She leans into it, and he tells her that he loves her as well, but she should consider a human life. She deserves that, she deserves someone who's wild about her, someone warm and human.

"You're much warmer than you think and you're wild about me. You fit all of the categories that matter." She tells him after she pulls away to flip the pancakes.

"If you had kissed me then, I would have been warm all the way home, vampire or not." She says.

He grins at that.

* * *

finis.


End file.
